


Debts Extra: Fear Not, for You Are Found

by FoundlingMother



Series: Alternate MCU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fix-It, Gen, Sakaar (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundlingMother/pseuds/FoundlingMother
Summary: Fandral lands far from home, on a place no one leaves.





	Debts Extra: Fear Not, for You Are Found

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make sense if you're not reading Debts, or if you haven't read chapter 5.

Fandral plows into a foul-smelling assortment of items. An unfortunate number are hard. He can feel welts forming where they strike his skin.

He skids to a halt at the bank of a shallow pool of filthy brown water. A pity; his throat is dry as Muspelheim. Clutching the slowly healing gash in his stomach, Fandral rolls himself onto his side. He chokes on his own blood. Coughing spews clots across the surface of what was perhaps once the door of a spacecraft, judging by the material and bolts in the metal.

Fandral allows himself a moment to hover there, wheezing. Everything hurts. His strength is sapped.

A massive splash draws his attention. Debris falling from the sky smacks into the surface of the artificial lake, generating a shower of water Asgard’s fountains would be envious of.

Groaning, Fandral struggles to stand. More than once he nearly loses balance and lands face first in the garbage surrounding him. The space around him rumbles, a shadow passes over him, and some sort of engine lands only a few paces from him, spraying dirt and bits of trash in all directions. Fandral scrambles up the side of the garbage hill.

Hill after hill stretches out before him, and in the very distance, a city of sorts, though it looks every bit as haphazardly cobbled together as the landscape.

An alarm blares to his right. Panting he swings his head in its direction. A small ship hums towards him with intention. Fandral remains frozen with uncertainty. He could hardly run, regardless. The hole in his stomach is tender and would open again if he did so.

The ship settles in a mostly flat, uncluttered space. The hydraulic door hisses aside, exposing a masked crew, every one of them brandishing a weapon, though he identifies that most appear to be exclusively useful in melee combat. Still, he’s in no position to fight them. “Greetings, friends. I did not mean to intrude on your…” He glances around. “On your unique realm.”

The masked creature in front—the leader—removes his mask. His face is white like Hela’s bone.

“Are you fighter? Or are you food?”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't kill him... there will be others who die, but I wanted a least one of Thor's friends to live, and Fandral happened to be in a position to. Plus, I need Sakaar in the future, so it still exists in my canon. It's just not where Thor and Loki will land.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://foundlingmother.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://foundlingmother.dreamwidth.org/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/foundlingmother)


End file.
